Twins with different lives
by Professor Elf Wood
Summary: Harry is the BWL but everyone thinks it was Sam. What happens to Harry who is sent to his abusive uncles house? How will Harry turn out? He meets Severus, Albus, Minerva and other people that try to let him back into the Magic world but how will he react to the kindness? He'll touch the hearts of some and shy away from others...
1. Chapter 1: October 31st

**I don't own any characters except for Sam. Also, this is rated M for later in the story when it really happens...**

 **I hope you like it and please leave comments/reviews and whatever else but please refrain from being nasty as I don't care for those comments and there wouldn't be a reason for having them on here. Any helpful tips and tricks would be welcomed too though.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: October 31st**

Harry and Sam woke up to the sound of their front door being blown to splinters. A mirthless laugh filled the house. Harry Widened his eyes as Sam started whimpering.

"Lily! He's here! Grab the kids, hide them. I'll hol-"

"STUPEFY" A man shouted. James stiffened and fell to the floor with a thud. This stranger was Lord Voldemort and he was here to kill the brats named Harry and Sam. "Oh Lily? Where are you?" taunted Voldemort, "I'm going to find you" he let out another cold laugh but was stopped short when he heard a baby crying on the floor above him. He smirked at how easy this was.

Harry opened his eyes wider when he saw his mum run into the room panicking, "mama?" He whispered, "where dada?" Lily didn't speak and looked petrified, almost as if she didn't know what to make of the situation. She snapped out of her daze when Sam started to cry.

"Sam, calm down, it's okay" She whispered trying to stop him from drawing Voldemort attention to them. Harry was looking at Sam but snapped his head towards the door as a man came in.

"Mama! bad man mama!" He was watching the man as he raised a stick.

"STUPEFY" The man yelled.

"MAMA!" Harry screamed as he watched her tense up a fall to the floor, unmoving. "BAD MAN!" he yelled. The so called 'bad man' watched in horror as windows started shattering

"AVADA KEDAVRA" A green light filled the room as the curse reached its target… But it didn't. To Voldemort's horror the curse rebounded off the child and hit him instead, the perished and turned into ash. The walls of the room crumbled and pieces of it flew everywhere. Sam was scratched by one of these chunks of wall and started crying. Harry fell unconscious. Even though he rebounded the killing curse, Harry didn't get left unharmed, he was still hit by some of it and a lightning shaped scar appeared under his long, shaggy, black hair.

When James and Lily woke up, to their dismay the house was quickly becoming ruins, pieces were still falling everywhere and the house was crumbling. Lily saw Sam crying and Harry asleep with his thumb in his mouth. James ran up to where she was and looked disgusted at Harry, lying there still asleep. He turned to look at Sam, saw him crying and bleeding and jumped for joy. His son, Sam Remus Potter, had killed the Dark Lord and survived.

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter being short but it was only really an intro to the story**


	2. Chapter 2: Albus Dumbledore intervenes

**I do not own any characters apart from Sam.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Albus Dumbledore intervenes**

Sam and Harry were playing by the fire while Albus, James and Lily talk about what will happen to the 1 year old twins.

"Lily you have to realise that as the kids grow up Harry will start getting jealous of Sam, he could even turn against us"

"James we can't. I can't. Harry is my son and I can't let him go" Lily pleaded

"Think about the kids Lily" Albus said, "you know that Sam will get more attention, like James said, Harry could get jealous and go dark on us"

"No. Please don't take my child" Lily whimpered, "I birthed them both and they need each other to survive"

"Lily you need to stop crying a toughen up" growled James, "Harry will be fine, we can make sure he goes to a safe place but he can't stand in Sam's spotlight" Lily started crying. "Lily!" James slapped her, "give him up". Lily was shocked at how her husband had just slapped her. She walk up to Harry and picked him up, holding him to her chest while quietly sobbing

"If you want Harry you'll have to go through me" James look at Albus, he nodded.

"I don't want to do this Lily but I'm afraid I have to" Lily watched becoming horrified when James pulled out his wand "LACERO". The curse hit Lily's side and formed a cut that started bleeding. She dropped Harry in shock. She put a cushioning spell under Harry so he didn't land hard. "STUPEFY". James shot the curse towards Lily and let her thump to the ground to the second time that night. He walked over to Harry and picked him up roughly by the arm and carried him over to Albus.

"Is there any place where he won't know magic that you know of" Albus asked James. A dark look came over his face.

"Petunia and Vernon are complete Magic haters, they'll make sure no magic enters their house, or even vocabulary. I think it's the best option" James answered. Albus nodded. He picked Harry up and held him tightly.

"OBSCURO" Albus whispered creating a blindfold appear over Harry's eyes. Harry started to struggle against Albus as he tried to take the blindfold off. "Incarcerous" Albus muttered, binding Harry's arms and legs together so he couldn't run away. Harry started panicking. He couldn't see or move.

"Dada!" He cried. James ignored him and walked over to put Sam to bed. Albus watched as James walked away. Harry was whimpering as he was carried out the door and into the cold night. He didn't feel safe in this stranger's arms. He continued to struggle against the binds while the arms holding got tighter.

"Stop moving, be quiet and you won't get hurt" Hissed the old man, "Lily cared for you too much and thought you should be around Sam! As if, you'd just steal his spotlight" Albus continued down the path to walked past the protection wards.

Harry whimpered. "Mummy" he cried softly. Suddenly he felt nothing underneath him and he hit the ground hard.

"What did I say about being quiet?" Albus growled. Harry hurt from the fall but stayed quiet. "We're about to apparate so be warned" The boy tensed up at the sound of his voice and stayed as still as he could, his heart pounding. All of a sudden he felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube too small for his body, when he thought that he would explode, it stopped.

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the house of number 4 privet drive. _The boy can rot here for all I care_ thought Dumbledore _as long as he doesn't steal little sammy's fame or fortune_.

"Remember Harry, if you make a sound I'll hurt you" Harry just nodded

Albus walked up to the door and knocked before apparating back outside the Potter's house and walking in.

"Has Lily woken up yet?"

"Yes"

"How did she react?"

"She was hopeless, crying all over the place. I slapped some sense into her though" Albus nodded, acting sad. "Did you take him?" James asked him

"Yep, I left him at the door with a note before I came back here" Albus replied. James smiled and had a house elf, called Hida, bring out some tea for Albus and himself as they talked about what would happen now that Harry was gone.

"VERNON! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE!" yelled a female named Petunia who was looking at the bound child on her doorstep.

"What is it no-" Vernon trailed off when he saw the baby. He turned to his wife. "Who's this? He asked angrily

"I don't know, there's a letter though" She said as she picked the baby up. "Lets bring the little brat inside at least"

* * *

 **I'll try update when I can but school may get in the way sometimes so updates will be random, sorry for any inconvenience.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lumps, bumps, bruises, burns

**WARNING - GRAPHIC SCENES**

 **I do not own any characters in this chapter I'm afraid. I also just wanted to say that, as much as I wish it were true, I' am not J. ...** **Chapter 3: Lumps, bumps, bruises and burns**

* * *

6 year old Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his cousin Dudley thumping on his door to 'hurry up and make his breakfast'. Harry winced as he moved to get up using his broken arm and his mind wandered back to the night before.

-Flash back-

" _BOY!" Vernon shouted "GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE US OUR BLOODY DINNER!". He winced and stood by the door of the bathroom wondering whether he should jump out a window or go down to the kitchen before he got slapped. He wasn't concentrating and so got a fright when he was shoved against the wall by large hands. Harry look up to see a VERY red faced Vernon staring down at him maliciously. "Why didn't you answer me boy?" he seethed at Harry. Harry just stood there, quivering, trying not to show any emotions._

" _I... I didn't... Um... I didn't hear you" Harry murmured close to tears. Vernon raised his arm and slapped Harry across the face. Harry whimpered and tried to make himself as small as possible. Vernon pulled Harry towards him and shoved him against the wall again._

" _What. Did. I say. About. Talking. Back to me?" Vernon dragged Harry to the edge of the carpet stairs, "Do you want to see what happens to_ freaks _?" Vernon asked Harry. But before Harry could answer Vernon threw a well aimed punch at the back of his head which sent Harry spiralling down the stairs in a daze. Harry tried to pick himself up but was stopped by a sharp pain in his arm and saw it was swelling up. 'NO' Harry thought 'I must not give them any reason to use it to hurt me'. He looked up when Vernon started talking_

" _Dudy boy, come here and give Harry a few good kicks for being a snivelling coward" Vernon said grinning at his son. "How many dad?" Asked Dudley, Vernon looked down at Harry before he replied "until you feel he's had enough". Upon hearing this Harry tried to escape his cousin but Vernon stopped him by smashing his boot into the back of his head. Harry saw starts and went limp. Vernon dragged him by his hair across to the living room and dumped him in front of the fireplace. "NO!" Harry cried, "Please... No" but he could see it wasn't going to help him if he begged._

 _Vernon grabbed him by his not broken arm and pushed it into the fire. Harry screamed as the fire consumed his hand, travelling up his clothed arm. The smell of burning skin was mixed into the anguished screams of a 6 year old boy. When Vernon took Harry's arm out of the fire it was blackened and burned. Dudley then proceeded to kick Harry until he fell unconscious._

-End of flashback-

When Harry looked down at his burnt arm he felt a wave of relief wash over him, ' _it's getting better already_ ' he thought as the skin was, indeed, not as black but still almost as didn't look at his broken arm as he knew that it would get better.

There was another thump at his door "HURRY UP YOU LITTLE FREAK BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR EAR!" roared Vernon. Harry let out a whimper that no one could hear before he walked out of his room, a broom cupboard but the only place he was allowed to eat, sleep, laugh, cry, play, or do anything really.

When Harry stepped out of the cupboard, Vernon cuffed him around the back of his head making Harry wince. "Boy, you'd better not have just shown emotion around me" whispered Vernon venomously. Harry was shoved into the kitchen and started the Dursleys dinner. When he carried the butter, jam, nutella and toast out into the dining room his Aunt Petunia saw burnt toast flakes falling off the crust and ordered Harry back into the kitchen, following him. When they entered the kitchen Petunia locked the door and faced Harry "you burnt the toast" she said calmly. Harry winced when she said that.

"Yeah" he whispered, voice full of fear. Petunia walked over to the chopping boards and picked up the thickest wood one in her collection. Its was the only one she used to beat Harry as it was the strongest she owned. She picked it up and walked towards Harry. He moved away from her until he realised that he had cornered himself. "You won't burn the toast again after this" she said cheerfully and she brought it down hard on his head. Harry slumped to the ground and started bleeding from a wound in his head. Petunia threw his limp body back into his cupboard and locked him in.

As Harry got older his punishments got worse. At the age of 7, the Dursleys started caning him every time he stepped in the wrong place. At aged 8 they had started to break his limbs, tying them in a way that would cause excruciating pain for him but not enough pain to let him fall into inky blackness, only untying him when they thought it he had been in the position long enough.

When he was 9, though, Vernon created a shed that was too hot to touch when it was in the sun, and too cold when it wasn't. They put Harry in this shed without food or water. Sometimes for days, sometimes for a week or two - with a few cups of water but still no food - ' _he's being malnourished and was slowly getting very sick_ ' he realised. His complexion had a yellow-Grey tinge to it and he was constantly feeling worse

One day after school Harry was getting a few canings when he accidentally shocked Vernon, they put him in there for 10 days with one cup of water to last him 'till he was allowed back out. When he came out they dragged him inside and began beating him senseless. They had a flat, round fire iron they prodded him with, burning rings on him. He was in so much pain that he'd fallen unconscious almost straight away, and yet they continued to mark him. They only stopped when Petunia realised that they had friends coming to visit later that day.

Harry woke up unable to move. He was about to call for help when it dawned on him that he was still with the Dursleys and this was just another one of his punishments. ' _I'm not even allowed one day where I won't be beaten up_ ' he thought sadly. Harry started sobbing quietly and whispered to no one "someone, please help me". He was yet to find out that would soon happen.


	4. Chapter 4: A violent reaction

**Chapter 4: A violent reaction**

* * *

 **Warning - Violence included**

* * *

"When you've finished mowing the lawn come in here and we need to... _talk_ " called Petunia to Harry, who was just finishing up the gardening and mowing. "And don't forget to put everything back where it belongs" she called as an after thought.

' _It's not as though you're ever going to miss it_ ' Harry wanted to shout. He was boiling with rage, it was his 11th birthday and he was doing bloody housework for people who hated him! He was also sore, as Uncle Vernon had pushed him in the bath and whipped him with his belt the night before because Harry had forgotten to pour Vernon's nightly beers. He kept being reminded about it each time his shirt rubbed his back.

Harry walked into the living room and saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting on the main couch, facing a wooden seat opposite. ' _shit_ ' Harry thought sighing. He knew this wouldn't be good. He knew for a fact, that whenever they were sitting like this, it was going to be bad.

He sat down on the chair he knew was for him and waited for one of the adults to start speaking. "You got a letter" Growled Vernon. Harry stared at him, mouth agape. "p..pardon?" Stuttered Harry in shock. He was glad he was sitting because he knew he would've collapsed. ' _I never get letters_ ' He thought ' _Ever_ '.

He didn't notice Vernon disappear into the lounge but he did notice him walk back into the living room. "Harry, have you ever got letters?" asked Vernon

"No" Harry responded while wondered where this was going. Vernon held the letter up and Harry saw that it had been stamped shut with... _Wax?_ Harry never knew people still did that.

"Do you know why you never get letters Harry?" Asked Vernon, Harry thought he heard a smirk behind the tone.

"No sir" he whispered

"Because FREAKS don't get letters do they? They should NEVER get letters" He spat and stood up. "And when you do get letters, this is what will happen to them" he walked over and threw it into the fire. Harry watched it burn, tears prickling his eyes.

Vernon walked up to Harry and went to slap him, Harry got his arms up quicker and Vernon caught his arm instead. "Why did you block my backhand?" hissed Vernon, grabbing Harry's arms and pulling him off the chair. "Petunia, dear, can you please get the tape?" he asked sweetly. She got off the couch and left the room. While she was searching for the tape, Vernon was walking Harry up into the Master bedroom and pushed him to his knees.

Once his knees hit the ground, Harry started to tremble viciously. ' _This is the night they're gonna kill me_ ' he thought as he tried to pull his arms free of Vernon. Vernon moved behind his back and pulled his arms behind him as well.

Petunia must have walked into the room as well because he could hear and feel tape wrapping his wrists together. They did the same to his ankles. Harry saw tape coming over his eyes and before he could move his head out of the way, he was in darkness. He felt tape put over his mouth and ears. That's when his panic attack started, his breathing got more rapid, he felt trembling more than he ever had and all noise was blocked out.

Without warning, a something sharp and painful was dragged across his back legs and he felt warm liquid dribble down them. He thought that they were going to make him bleed out so he tried to curl into a ball but was picked up by who he thought was Vernon. His arms were pulled under his legs and hung in front of him. Harry felt wind rush past him before he slammed into a wall. Pain shot through his body as Vernon did it thrice more. He felt himself dropped to the floor, paralysed in fear but still able to whimper and moan in pain. When nothing happened for a few minutes, he thought it was over and started moving. He was stopped short by something that felt like burning on his neck, and his screams of anguish were muffled by the tape. More and more of the burning burning prods attacked his body. When it stopped, Harry thought that he'd been burnt all over his body. His thoughts were attacked by more pain when he felt someone push something cold against his arms. But the cold things didn't stop at his skin, they were pushed deeper and harder until the skin, on both arms, broke and then they were dragged across, creating deep cuts. His mind was a mess and he was crying silent but hysterical tears. ' _Knife_ ' was the only thing that came to mind when they split more of his skin a bit further down. He tried to move his arms away when the knives came out but he was plucked off the ground and held up. Harry was lifted over something and then dropped. He landed on the ground below the stairs with a dull thud.

Once Petunia threw him into his cupboard she turned around to face Dudley and Vernon. She looked at them before walking into the living room and collapsing on a couch. Dudley spoke first "Wow" he laughed, "Did you see the way he was shaking dad?" he asked. Vernon turned to look at him then back to Petunia and said "How long do you think? How long 'till they come?" He asked Petunia with a growl. She looked up.

"They've never come before so they should come now" she pointed out. Vernon grinned and sat down next to her, Dudley sat on the other side of him. What they didn't know was that at that moment a meeting had begun

Severus walked into the headmaster's office and saw Minerva, Filius, Poppy and Pomona were already there. "What do you want?" He snapped at Albus. The headmaster looked amused by his question

"I merely wanted to talk to you 5 about our, ah, lets say, special student" He said in a voice full of laughter. Severus sat down and glared at the old man "So Potter is getting his very own meeting and he hasn't even arrived yet?" He growled. Minerva looked at him a snapped back, "He hasn't been seen in the wizarding world for 10 years Severus, we have been talking about two of us going down and talking him about the wizarding world as there is a chance he doesn't know about it". Severus looked surprised by her outburst before slipping his emotionless mask back on. Filius spoke up before he could say something, "You and Minerva will do it". Snap stared at the 5 other people in shock.

"I'm not going" He said simply

"Yes you are" Albus replied. Snap looked at him with a look that could kill. He sighed, ' _you can't argue with the headmaster of the school where you work_ ' He told himself before he could lash out.

With that the meeting was over and Minerva and Severus proceeded to the fire. "PRINCE MANOR" they both called and they each walked through the fire and out into the corridor of Prince Manor. They left the house, walking out of the wards and apparated outside 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey.

They walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Petunia answered it, when she saw who and what they were her smile dropped, she tried to slam the door in their faces but Severus had already started walking in.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked with a thunderous look on her face.

"We are here to collect Harry Potter, Mrs Dursley" Minerva answered calmly.

Petunia's face paled immediately, "b..but.. you..never.. what?" She stuttered. Severus had been watching her the moment they walked in and by her reaction he knew something was wrong.

"Where. is. Mr. Potter?" He growled and she broke into a minor sweat.

"I.. I don't.. don't know?" She squeaked. Severus glared at her, she went to run but he shot an _immobulus_ charm at her, causing her to freeze. Minerva looked surprised.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily. Snape shot her a look to say _shut up_ so she did.

"Harry is here somewhere but he's in trouble, we have to search the house and if you come across him then call me... If you come across another Dursley then cast an _immobulus_ charm at them" Minerva just stood there and Severus sighed again as he ordered her to hurry up and look up stairs while he looked down.

Severus walked through the kitchen and spotted some dried up blood stains, he cursed as he walked past it. He didn't find any signs of Harry in any of the rooms on the bottom floor. He walked along the corridor and gasped when he saw a small trail of blood coming out from under a cupboard door. "MINERVA" He shouted "I NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW!". Minerva hurried down the stairs and saw what Severus was look at, she let out a small gasp too, "It can't be his" she whispered. Severus looked at her before unlocking it and opening it.

What sounded like a moan came from his lips and a tear trickled down his face. Minerva walked behind him to see what had made the emotionless man cry. When she looked down and saw it, she too let out a small moan and her legs dropped from underneath her. _How could anyone do this to a child?_ ' she wondered.


	5. NOTICE

Sorry guys but I'm not going to continue the story, If you guys want to pick it up that's fine with me.

Sorry for the inconvenience and for waiting so long to tell you guys.


End file.
